


Empathy

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutant Powers, Community: coyote_sga, Empathy, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Heightmeyer's abilities as a therapist have nothing to do with her ability to manipulate emotions.  No one believes that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://coyote-sga.livejournal.com/5470.html?thread=67934&format=light#t67934) as part of the Coyote SGA AU.

"So this is Mr. Responsible, huh?" Laura flopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She crossed her arms and studied Rodney. "He doesn't look like much."

"I resent a remark like that from an untrained--" started Rodney. He jumped up as his chair started smoking. "Do you mind?" He glared at the chair, and the smoke slowly dissipated as the cushion grew damp.

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, I kinda do. You gonna can it with the insults?"

"McKay, chill," said John. "Cadman, you could stop needling him too."

"I could" Laura smirked at Rodney. "What do you people want to talk to me about? I work at the Ren Faire. Big whoop."

"And you're a mutant," said Elizabeth, leaning forward. "You have control over and immunity to fire. That's a powerful talent."

"You're wasting it," grunted Ronon.

"Says the wanted criminal," said Laura, glancing at him. Her phone trilled, and she frowned over at John. "You're not gonna grab my arm if I try to answer that, are you?" she asked, rubbing at her bicep. "I'm gonna have a bruise for a week."

"We told you that we wanted you to come here of your own volition," said Elizabeth. "We did mean that, Laura."

"Because I'm supposed to take your word at face value," said Laura. "Do I have 'gullible' stamped on my forehead or something?" She reached into her jeans and pulled out her phone, flipping it open as she held it up to her hear. "Yeah? I'm kinda busy here."

"Laura, where are you?" asked Kate. "Rosemund said you ran out after your set. You didn't even stay to pass the hat."

"Kate Heightmeyer," said John. "I can hear her. She's on our list, Elizabeth."

"Laura, what's going on?" asked Kate, her voice sharp and high-pitched. "Who are you with? What list?"

"Shit, way to go with the freaking everyone out," said Laura. She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Kate, I'm fine, I'm good, tell everyone to chill. I'll be back later."

"Tell me where you are," said Kate. "Does this have something to do with that guy? Rosemund doesn't like him. You shouldn't have gone any place alone."

"Oh, for--" Laura rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Kate, you know that."

"That's nice," said Kate. "Laura, you know I--"

"I know." Laura sighed, pushing her hair back with one splayed hand. "Right. I could use a good read of the situation anyway."

"Oh, please, we're obviously trustworthy," snapped Rodney.

"I trust you, Kate," said Laura. "Besides, you'll dump all your crap in my half of the tent if I don't let you come and keep an eye on me, won't you?"

"Already did," laughed Kate. "I'll help you clean it up," she said.

"Bitch," said Laura, grinning. "Get out a pen. I'll give you directions."

***

"Nice to meet you all," said Kate. "What do you want with Laura? Or with me?"

"Who says that we want something with you or with Laura?" asked Teyla. She chuckled. "Perhaps we simply wanted the pleasure of your company."

Kate smiled. "I may not have the hearing that John has," she said, nodding at him. "But I did hear that you have a list."

John nodded back, smiling. "I did say that," he said mildly.

Laura glanced at Kate. "He did," she said slowly.

"Well, that's because we think you're a lot of fun," said Rodney, chuckling. "She's got a good sense of humor. Didn't we say she had a good sense of humor, Elizabeth?"

"I think we all know that Laura has an admirable sense of humor," said Elizabeth.

"We barely know Laura," said Ronon. He grinned. "Course, we like her and Kate anyway."

"I'm sure you like us enough to let us leave," said Kate. "We've got to be up at dawn tomorrow. Laura and I both work opening gate, you know. Why don't you come back to Faire and we can talk tomorrow? I'll leave guest passes at Will Call for you."

"Did anyone ever figure out what Kate's powers were?" asked John. "We just all assumed she had them."

"It's our emotions," said Elizabeth. "She can feel what they are. She can affect them. I can feel her doing it to us."

"Stop it," said Ronon. He was still grinning. "I can't even get angry at you right now. You won't let me, will you?"

Kate spread her hands and looked guileless. "Two wanted criminals, an ex-police officer with a violent history, the man who caused all of this, and an FBI agent. Can you blame me for it?"

"Yeah," said John, still smiling affably. "Can it, Heightmeyer. Before I shoot you."

"You wouldn't. Not if I didn't want you to," said Kate. "But all right." She shrugged, and all the smiles in the room faded.

"I don't know who's more dangerous," said John. "You or Firestarter there."

\--end--


End file.
